RAGS Charlie and Kadee pairing!
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: this is a story for RAGS. i couldnt find a catagory thing for it. i just wanted to put it here and see if it gets read. i'll also be trying to put this on How to Rock. BTW the full summary is inside the story. please read! rated T because i dont know what the ratings mean. so if someone could tell me what they mean that would be great. just leave it in a review. THANX/Review! ChaXK
1. Chapter 1

What if – chapter 1

**Summary- what if Charlie left before Kadee could say who Rags really was? What would happen if Charlie ended up on a ranch in Tennessee? What if Kadee found him? What if she tried to get him to come back? What if Charlie had a sister that was somehow only months older that him? (A/N: I don't know how she is only months older, but she is. Deal with it.) Will he go back with Kadee or will he stay with his sister?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rags. But I do own Jade and any other OC's.**

Charlie POV:

As I was walking out the door, Kadee came up to me.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave," she said.

"But I can't stay," I replied.

"At least stay while I introduce Rags," she pleaded.

"Ok."

As she walked up onto the stage I picked up my stuff and when she started talking and wasn't looking at me, I went out the door. I walked for about a block, and then I took out my cell. (A/N: I don't know if he actually has a phone, but he does now.) I decided to call my sister. Her name is Jade and she lives on a farm in Tennessee. She is also somehow only a few months older than me. Right now I am 17 and she is 18. (A/N: she ran away from home and started a ranch. I also don't know their ages, so Charlie and Kadee and all their friends are 17 right now.)

(**Bold: Jade**, _italics: Charlie_)

"**Hello?"**

"_Jade?"_

"**This is she."**

"_It's Charlie."_

"**Hey, baby bro. what's up?"**

"_Hey, I need a place to stay. I kind of ran away. Can I stay with you?"_

"**Well it's about time. I've been waiting for you to call me about this for a long time. And you are always welcome here."**

"_Hey thanks. I'll be on the next plane into Tennessee."_

"**Ok. I'll see you when you get here."**

And that's what I did. I got on the next flight out and when I got there, there was a huge sign with "CHARLIE" on it. Some people were looking at it weird but I didn't care. I ran towards it and jumped into Jade's arms.

"I can't believe you are finally here! And for good!" she screamed. More people looked at us weird but again I didn't care. Jade was always like this and I love her for it.

"I know. I am so psyched. I can't wait to actually work on a farm." I told her.

"Well, then this is your lucky day. I have a horse that needs an owner. And I think he'll be perfect for you."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Rags."

**That is the end. I hope you liked it. And please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if_Rags chapter 2**

**2 years later**

Charlie POV:

It's been two years since I've seen anyone o my old friends. I am 19 now and Jade is 20. Working on a farm has actually been fun. I have two horses named Rags and Kadee. What I find ironic is that they feel in love – or at least I think horses can fall in love – and they have a baby horse on the way.

I wish that I could see them again, but I couldn't stand knowing that Andrew got what should have been mine. I haven't even left the farm since I got here. Jade always went to the store because I didn't want to see the articles about Andrew and Kadee (the actual person). I miss everyone but I can't go back.

I was shoveling some old hay out of the barn when I started to sing the song that got me to where I am:

I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

I never doubt my dreams.  
Always live 'em out.  
'Imma tell the world.  
They gotta hear me out.  
Just give me one mic so I can scream it loud.  
And I just need someone that I can make proud.  
'Cause I can't wait for that Someday.  
And that Someday, it is coming.  
I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me.  
I wanna wish up to the stars, I can.  
I wanna see the lights & the crowd in the stands.  
See myself there like a dream in the past.  
And everything I want, 'Imma get it at last, okay.  
And I know that there's no limit.  
We're perusing all our dreams and we gon' make it.  
And tell the world that the best is yet to come, can you hear me? Oh.

I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Now that I'm older, I think about it.  
I was really having fun, too cool about it.  
I guess mom's was predicting the future.  
She knew that one day I was gon' move ya'.  
But now I see everything a little different.  
The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit.  
I'm always looking out for myself and family.  
They gonna be surprised, shouting out "oh we", I got it.  
Everything my momma wanted from me, I got it.  
Anybody come and take it from me, I got it.  
'Cause it's all, I'm so close, I can dream about it.  
I can feel I got it, music I'm all about it.  
I'm here to make a change, 'Imma be about it.  
I didn't come this far to stop now.  
And I can't rest 'till I get my dreams found out.

I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

One day I'm gon' be king of the palace.  
When I reigned, I'll be in the Metalloids.  
Everything will be okay.  
Every single day all day.  
You can follow me if you wanna go.  
'Imma take the lead, I got the star role.  
Twinkle in the night like the star goes.  
When you see us you know.

The next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Just as I finished singing, I heard,

"CHARLIE!"

"What?" I asked as she ran into the barn.

"I just saw in the store on one of the magazines that Rags was a fake!"

"What? How did they figure it out?"

"Well when I saw it on the front cover and I bought the magazine. I just read the article and it said that Kadee heard Andrew and our stepdad talking about it and it also said that she always had her suspicions." She explained. **(A/N: in this Kadee didn't figure out that it was him and was actually going to say that Rags was Andrew. Just to clear up some confusion.)**

"Wow. Took them long enough."

"I know right. And they are looking for the real Rags again."

"What?"

**Sorry if it is short but I wanted to end it here. Please review!**


	3. SORRY! PLEASE DONT HATE ME!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

Blood enraged

ArashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Silverleaf2157

Dark Angel aka Dementia Jackson

A/N: this is not for the petition, but I wanted to say that I might not be updating for a while because tomorrow I am going to Hawaii for a month. And that's it. I hope you can understand and not hate me. But I promise that when I get back there will be two more chapters ready. They might not be that long, but I will get them up. Thank you for understanding.

-Dark Angel aka Dementia Jackson


	4. Chapter 4

**What If_RAGS chapter 3**

**A/N: hey I am finally back. Well I got back last Wednesday but I didn't have enough time to write so here is the next chapter.**

Charlie POV:

"Yeah. I was shocked too. But I think you should tell them that it's you. I mean, it's always been you and you can finally tell her that." Jade explained to me.

"I have to think about it. But I might." I told her.

"Alright but I am going to hold you to that. I will make you tell her if I need to. I want to make sure that my little brother is safe and happy."

"Thank you. I think that I'm going to go for a ride."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked me.

"No thanks. I want to be alone and think about it." I replied.

"Well, kk. (A/N: yeah. I know that I took that from Cat in Victorious but I like using it. And no one will stop me.) I'll see you later." She said leaving.

"See ya."

And I did exactly what I told her. I got all the horse materials ready for a ride on Rags. I headed out.

**A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. Remember that I said they weren't going to be very long. The next one will be up soon.**


	5. Rags Christmas

**What If_RAGS chapter 4**

**A/N: sorry it's taking me soo long to update my stories. I just don't have enough time and I just got on break last Friday. So this is just a little flashback that you don't have to read if you don't want to.**

Flashback:

A year ago:

It's been a year since I came to live with jade on the farm and I was having soo much fun. Its Christmas time and the farm was all lit up. It looked like a winter wonderland. I LOVE it. It even snows here. **(A/N: I don't really know if it snows in Tennessee.)**

"Charlie!" I heard jade yell.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"I'm going out. What do you want for Christmas?" she asked.

"I don't need anything. I got all I want right here." I told her.

"Come on. I know you want something. Tell me."

"Really. I don't want anything. I have an amazing sister, an awesome horse, a winter wonderland farm, and you."

"You know you said me twice, right?"

"You bet I did."

**A/N: I'm sorry that it is soo short, but I wanted this to be nice and sweet. I finally put this story actually on the Rags category. I promise that if I get some reviews on this chapter, and they say to continue this little part, then I will do so tomorrow. But I need reviews! R&R! and merry Christmas!**


End file.
